


Alwed Khazâd

by Frambulo_96



Series: durinsdrabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And horses eating hair, But it doesn't necessary have romance? xD, Durin Family, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Fíli is being a little bitch, I guess you could say that the pairing is Fíli/Kíli, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Thorin is as grumpy as always, We just wrote for the fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frambulo_96/pseuds/Frambulo_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli mess around when dinner is served, and you could say that Thorin is not amused.<br/>It results in the two being send upstairs as a punishment, but knowing them, they'll only push it farther after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alwed Khazâd

**Author's Note:**

> The title, 'Alwed Khazâd', means 'fortunate, prosperous dwarves' in Khuzdul. We thought it would fit as title ;)  
> This is just a random roleplay I did with my friend eurostralia. She has the right for credit!  
> There aren't any romantical engagements as you already might have read in the tags, but we had fun writing it.  
> Hope you have fun reading it~!

“Kíli, pass me some meat would you.”  
Fíli pulled at Kíli’s arm until Kíli sighed and threw some meat on Fíli’s plate. It almost dropped off the table.  
”Kíli! Uncle, he’s being mean to me again.” Fíli grinned somewhat and punched Kíli in the arm.  
"I am not!" Kíli quickly excused, "He barely finished his last piece, I want to keep some for myself."  
He frowned at his older brother as he bumped his shoulder back against his arm. He quickly started stuffing pieces of the pork chop into his mouth, washing it away with the ale in his glass. He nearly choked.  
“Uncle, isn’t he too young to drink yet?” Fíli pinched Kíli’s cheeks slightly and laughed out loud while stuffing his face with the meat Kíli just threw at him. 

Thorin sighed and placed his head in his hands.  
“Dear Mahal, why me.” He groaned as he slapped Fíli against his head. “Leave the kid be Fíli.” 

Kíli protested with a high pitched noise, staring at his uncle in unbelief. Being called a kid was just as much of a slap in the face as his older brother had gotten. "Fíli you're an arse, you know I can drink ale, I’m not a forty-year-old!"  
He pouted, grumbling as he set the glass to his lips again in a way of protest. 

“Oh wait yes, you’re forty-one.” Fíli couldn’t stop laughing at his own jokes, which earned him another slap from Thorin, who eventually let his fork fall on the table and glared threateningly to his sister-sons.  
“If you little kids don’t stop jabbing at each other, I’m going to send you to the stables.” 

"See what you did, Fíli! Now he's angry at us." Kíli mumbled.  
Fíli groaned and slapped Kíli against the back of his head. “Stop being such a little idiot and act like a man.”  
Kíli could see the grin covering Fíli’s face. "I am a man!" He cried out, grasping at the lack of dwarfish hair at his chin. "You're the one acting all... All girly!" 

He shot his brother a glare, and grabbed more potatoes from the dish in front of his uncle, but he did this so quickly, some of them fell out, into the fur of his uncle’s beautiful overcoat.  
Kíli whispered a small curse word under his breath, and tried to pick the potatoes out, only causing them to smudge more into the dark hairs of the fur on the unexpecting man. 

Oh he had done it now. He turned towards his brother with a hopeless 'shh' gesture, only hoping he'd have mercy and stopped being so much of a damn tease.  
And Fíli held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh at the sight before him; though his uncle was scowling harshly at him, it was difficult to take him serious with large pieces of mashed potato in the collar of his coat.  
“Uhm, Uncle. I think you got a little eh-” Fíli pointed to his chest.

Kíli kicked his foot harshly under the table, giving the blond dwarf a death glare. Fíli opened his mouth in a quiet shout of pain as he shot Kíli a slight glare.  
“Boys, what is in my-” Thorin had followed his nephew’s words, and was inspecting his coat with even more chagrin than he had had earlier. Fíli almost choked as he tried drinking away his laughter. 

"Fíli did it!" Kíli shouted, pointing at his older brother with all he had. He only hoped his uncle would believe him, that'd get back that idiot of a brother of his.  
“You little piece of-” Fíli grabbed Kíli’s ear and pulled, not too harsh, but harsh enough to get him to shut up. “He’s lying! I didn’t do anything! You arse!” He harshly whispered at Kíli, his smirk long gone. 

Kíli started to struggle and groaned at his brother to let his ear go. "Ow my ear! You bastard! Its big enough as it is!" He whined childishly.  
Kíli sat up and wanted to slap his brother until Thorin stood up and growled at them.  
“Are you done? I’m trying to eat here, but look what we have here. We’ve got two kids screaming at each other for no reason-” “Well actually-” Fíli tried explaining, but Kíli was already away from the table, trying to run away, a slight smile covering his features. “You little- You’re not leaving me here with uncle!” 

"Kíli, come back here, you brat." Thorin growled again, slamming his hand on the table.  
Kíli flinched and drooped back, only to have his feet slip over the just spilled gravy, causing him to grasp for his brother's chair and pull the both of them on the floor.  
“Gwuah!” Fíli yelled as his brother took the chair down with him. They both rolled onto the ground, food and drinks from the table rolling off and spilling next to them as they leaked off the table. 

“Oops.” Fíli whispered in a small voice as he turned to Kíli. The smaller dwarf looking at him just as startled.  
"We're dead." He whispered back "He's going to kill us." 

Thorin groaned and sighed as he stood up, his heavy coat dropping to the ground into the ale that was dripping on the floor. He slid his hand over his face and looked at the mess. Then, the heavy frown on his face turned into pure anger. “Oh Mahal.” Fíli whispered as he tried to get him and his brother from the floor to run away, running from Thorin his big hands. 

Kíli grasped for his brothers vest, struggling to get off running. But they were already too late. Thorin had both of the boys grabbed by the collars of their shirts and Kíli had to stand on his tippy toes to not get his breathing cut off. 

 

"You two. Up." Their uncle demanded. "If you're not up in less than five seconds, there's going to be hell to pay."

Fíli gulped as he struggled to get Thorin’s hand off his still small body. Thorin was definitely too strong for both of them. They were softly dropped onto the ground and they didn’t think twice about quickly running upstairs. 

“Damn, that was close. I thought he was going to kill us.” Fíli whispered, his grin returning.  
Kíli was panting, his cheeks tinted pink from the small lack of air, but mostly from fright. "I was sure he was going to kill us." He whispered back. He hated being sent upstairs, but at least they'd had dinner. Things could be worse.  
"I'm still mad at you." He grumbled to Fíli, crossing his arms at him with a pout. "You were being a bastard. A greedy bastard! You ate more than a half of all the pork chops! Pork chops I wanted to eat!" He gave his brother a weak punch against his chest and then sat down at the end of his bed. 

 

“Cheer up, at least we’re not sleeping in the stables.” Fíli joked as he sat next to Kíli and lightly punched him against his arm with a smile. “Once in a while we have to be kept inside. Who knows what we could accomplish if we ran loose!” Fíli stood up again, shaking the thin bed. “It’s not very proper what we did. We’ll be kings in the future!” 

“No, you will be king.” Kíli argued weakly, staring at his brother and flopping back against the bed.  
Fíli frowned and sat back down again, also lying back. “Don’t take it like that, Kíli. You don’t have to be the king per se to be a great man. Maybe even greater than me!” He grinned. 

 

Kíli smiled and nodded, looking out of the window of their small bedroom. "Thorin is a fool for sending us upstairs" he giggled. "Now he has to clean up all the mess by himself."  
He could see the sun setting through the window, and it annoyed him no longer. Fíli was right, being kept inside for a day wasn't that bad, even though he couldn’t practice with his bow in here. 

They heard a loud knock on their bedroom door and they sat up, frowning at each other. Fíli stood up and opened the door, only to be greeted by the big man Thorin himself. He looked like a mess; His coat was covered in ale, grease and meat pieces and his beard still looked all smeared and gross. Fíli let out a loud laugh at the sight of his uncle and slacked to the ground. “You should see yourself, unbelievable!” 

Kíli sat in silence, terror crossing his face. “Oh sweet mercy, you’ve done it now you git!” He yelled while slapping his hands on his face. He ducked under the covers, afraid of what was going to happen. How annoying Fíli might have been tonight, he didn’t want to see his brother being slaughtered. 

But Fíli kept laughing until Thorin heisted him up from the ground and dangled him in front of his face. “Wuah!” Fíli yelped as he was heisted up in the air. “I see you’re still not able to show any respect. You will find some while sleeping in the stables.” Thorin grunted as he flipped Fíli over his greased shoulder and walked away.  
“Kíli, I don’t want to see you until morning. Otherwise, no bow-practice.”  
Fíli could hear Kíli groan in the distance of the hollow room. The smallest dwarf ducked back from under the covers as he heard Thorin retreat and mouthed to his brother; 'I'm not going to save you' as he made a crossing movement with his arms. Fíli stuck out his tongue as he got carried away, swaying with the movement of the big dwarf. He sighed and flopped his head onto the grease smeared shoulder and decided that it was going to be a long night. 

After an hour and a half, Kíli figured out being punished was very boring when you were alone. He had dressed down to his nightclothes like a good boy, and had played checkers with himself, tried to fletcher some arrows with materials in the room, and had now settled on playing darts with those arrows against the wall. Thorin wasn't going to stop by anymore, so he wouldn’t be there to scold him for it. And Fíli was probably too busy not getting his hair mistaken for hay by the ponies. He climbed off the bed, strutting to the window to look outside. There was a perfect lookout upon the stables, but just like five minutes earlier, there was no sign of Fíli anywhere, until he heard something rustle in the distance. He heard it a lot, since the horses weren’t quiet, but this was not the rustle of the horses.

 

It was Fíli, and he could hear him calling out his name. “Kíli? You still there?”  
And yes, of course he was, and he was happy to hear from Fíli after being bored out of his mind.  
“Yes, still here. Not going anywhere tonight.” He joked as he laid his head on his arms by the window.  
“Yeah… Same here.” Fíli snorted, shrugging stupidly.

He looked around the stables where at least ten ponies were eating the hay from the big stack and looking at him with big brown eyes. Fíli sighed and kept swatting away a white and brown pony who kept reaching for his messy blond hair. “Durin's beard, how many times do I have to slap your face before you stop?!” He grumbled as he yet again had to swat away the mouth of the pony who was nibbling on the end of his loose hair. 

Kíli burst out in a laughing fit, and had trouble keeping himself contained. This wasn’t a new problem for his brother, who always had a hard time passing by the stables without some animal trying to see if his hair was a good substitute for hay. 

“You, shut your face!” Fíli whispered from his end as he grabbed the end of his hair and held it to his chest.

"Oh cheer up Fíli, at least we're not sleeping in the stables!" Kíli mocked, a wide grin spreading over his face as he started to laugh once again. Though it didn't seem very fair, as his brother had said it to make him feel better.  
"Do you have a blanket in the stable?" He asked, once he overcame his laughter. 

“Just be glad you’re sleeping inside, you whiny little prick.” Fíli growled as he grabbed some of the hay and put it over his slightly shivering body. “And no, I don’t have a blanket and it’s incredibly cold tonight.” Fíli wouldn’t have minded lying against a pony right then. He wondered how long it would take for the sun to come up. 

 

"Well who's whiny now?" Kíli smirked, disappearing from the window for a few seconds, only to throw down a fresh blanket. It landed partly in the mud, but most of it was still clean enough to use. 

“Wow, nice aim you got there Kee.” Fíli joked as he picked up the blanket. “But thanks.” He dusted the old thing off and tried rubbing some of the mud off with the hay and then threw it in the face of the pony who kept trying to eat his hair. “Take that.” He grinned at his own joke and laid down with the blanket, but still being able to look at Kíli.  
“How you holding up there?” Fíli asked once he was settled on the hard stone ground.

Kíli looked up from his arms once again, and showed his brother the small arrows he had made. "I made darts, but now I'm a little bored." He confessed. 

“Great, same as me then, although the darts part is left out.” He sighed as he held out his hand to push away another pony who tried to eat his hair. Fíli sighed as he looked at Kíli, they were both bored out of their minds, but they had no clue what to do until the sun would come up.  
“This is awful, I’m never going to be able to fall asleep here. Is Thorin still up?” Fíli turned around under his blanket so he was laying on his stomach.

"I think he's still downstairs." Kíli answered, hugging his nightclothes close to his body as a swoop of cold wind blew in. “Grab your blanket of the bed, you’ll get yourself sick!” Fíli scolded him. 

Kíli nodded thoughtfully, and disappeared for a few seconds again, returning to the window with his covers wrapped around his shoulders like a way too big cape. "Were you planning on sneaking back inside then?" He asked curiously. 

Fíli nodded, a smile covering his features as he too wrapped the blanket tight to his body. It really was cold this night, and it only just begun. Fíli didn’t want to risk getting a big angry dwarf after him so he said to himself to keep quiet until Thorin had gone to bed. “What, you didn't really think I was going to sleep out here, did you?” 

Kíli shrugged his shoulders, wiping his nose as he laid his arms on top of the windowsill again. "I don't know, you could have. We've done it before." He said with a mumble. "Can't you climb up here?" He leaned out of the window, staring down at the way down, which was pretty darn high for a dwarf. 

Fíli looked up at the wall and then down again. “Thorin wouldn’t see me climb, I think. I guess I can try. As long as I’m in the stables at dawn.” Fíli stood up, still holding the blanket, and walked outside of the stables. He peeked around the corner to see if Thorin was still in the living room. 

"I'll keep guard!" Kíli whispered from upstairs, peeking from side to side for anyone coming. Fíli chuckled at the childish look of it as he started to run towards the side of the house. “Just keep a look out for Thorin.” Fíli climbed a vine that hung loose from the last time he climbed it.  
Kíli took his job serious, and had wrapped the blanket over his head like the hood of his tunic he usually wore. He somehow got the idea it would make him stand out less, though the scarlet covers probably stood out more than the dark haired boy himself. "Brother, are you climbing yet?" He said in a loud whisper.  
Fíli rolled his eyes as he set his foot up against the wall. “Yes I am, stop making noise and look out for Thorin.”  
He harshly whispered back. Step by step he went up, slowly reaching the window where Kíli was waiting for him.  
The younger quickly offered his hand, and pulled him inside, letting out a silent cheer as Fíli stepped into the room. 

"Good job!" He grinned widely, pulling the covers off his head. Fíli smiled softly as he ruffled his brother’s hair. “It’s so much warmer in here and less likely that someone’ll eat your head off.” He grinned and sat down on the bed. 

Kíli smirked and clacked with his teeth. "Is that a dare? I'll tell you, I'm really hungry. Especially since all the pork chops were gone before I could try any." He plopped down on his bed himself, crawling under his blankets to keep the warmth in. "I don't want to imagine that cold, it’s not even warm here anymore after keeping the window open for so long." He complained. 

“If you’re so cold, let me under the blankets.” It came out more like an order than a question, but Fíli didn’t care as long as he could get warm. Kíli pouted somewhat, but held the blanket away from the free spot next to him. Fíli smiled as he took the blanket and slipped under it, loving the warmth it gave him. “Been a while since we did this, huh.” He said thoughtfully. 

Kíli hummed and inched close to his brother, though a frown came over his face "Your feet are cold." He remarked with a mumble. “Yours aren’t the hottest here either, stop complaining. You try sleeping in the hay when the wind keeps blowing your face.” Fíli mumbled, pushing his head deeper into the pillow and pulled the blanket up. 

“I doubt you even remember the last time you got scolded by Thorin.” Fíli wondered as he slightly patted Kíli’s head. "I know when to stop." He stuck out his tongue and pulled onto Fíli's growing mustache.  
"It's fine now, it's getting warmer already. I won't complain anymore." Fíli smiled as he ruffled the brown hair of his brother again and then hugged him. “Just shut up and sleep, idiot.”  
Kíli nodded and pressed his forehead against his chest, smiling a bit as he closed his eyes at his brother's request. "Okay. fine..." He muttered, moving his face around until he lied comfortable, "I'm being squished." He then whined again after a few seconds. But Fíli gave him a tap on the head, not responding to the weak complaint Kíli made. And Kíli was shut up, knowing his brother wouldn’t be sparing him another word. In that way he was just like his stubborn old uncle. They dozed off as Fíli held his little brother close.  
And the dark figure that came to check on them at night could no longer muster a frown on his face as he saw his two young nephews having found each other again.  
It was not his fault he couldn’t stay mad at the mischievous boys. With a view like that, no one had been able to.


End file.
